Shadows of Shili
by Ashley Tara
Summary: Ahsoka Tano: Jedi Knight, Hero of the Republic, Brave Warrior. Now the battle has found its way home as she faces life changing truths, new destiny, and war within the Shadows of Shili. Features Ahsoka, Rex and various OCs. R&R! I don't own Star Wars.
1. Chapter 1

** Hey readers! This is my first Star Wars chapter fan fic I have written, and I currently have the first 3 chapters published. This first one is pretty short, but it gets much better. I'm currently working on chapters 4 and 5 so be on the look out. I've also re-written all the spacing for the chapters, making it much easier to read. I do not own Star Wars! Rate and Review! I am new to the world of fan fiction and would love any advice and thoughts you have to offer. I'm looking forward to learning and writing more soon! :D**

Chapter 1

Welcoming

Ahsoka laid eyes on it. The planet Shili; her homeworld. 'Now that's a thought: visiting my home. Somewhere I haven't been since I was a youngling. Yet somehow I'm the qualified one for this "separatist scan'."

"I don't know Rex." She sighed, "I know nothing of Shili. I don't even know where to begin this "Separatist Alliance Scan."

"I'm sure the locals will be accommodating, especially to one of their own." He optimistically replied.

"Togrutan tribes are known for their hospitality and kind nature towards off-worlders according to Master Plo."

"See? Nothing to worry about." He grinned. "Besides, you're good with people. I can hardly say the same thing for myself."

"What are you talking about?" She laughed.

"I'm just saying the only real social skills I have are with my blasters." He smirked. "You're too much Rex'ole boy!" she laughed again at his sarcasm.

Exchanged smiles ended the friendly banter.

"We're entering the planet's atmosphere." Rex reported.

"What's our first stop?" Ahsoka asked. "A rather largely populated village called Ariden." He relayed.

Ahsoka stared out the window. The increasingly large surface of the planet was beautiful. There were tall mountains, long rivers stretching for miles, lush jungles, and fertile deep valleys. It was unlike anything she had ever seen.

"Initiate landing sequence Commander." She ordered.

They landed in a jungle; the village was nestled underneath large looming trees filled with draping vines. Ahsoka strode down the ramp of the _Twilight._ With the fresh breeze came a realization that hit her hard: she was at long last home. Although she was completely unaware of her birthplace, there was something about this particular village that was nagging at her. She began her trek through the streets, Rex following close behind. There were a great many hut homes, mostly made of dirt walls and foliage or thatch roofs. Many were decorated with Akul pelts and strung up Akul teeth. They were no doubt prizes hung with pride. The most notable feature was the baskets of native weapons and tools centrally located in front of every household; valuable keys to survival. Groups of Togrutas were now gathering around, curious to know who their new visitors were. They soon began to whisper amongst themselves.

"General? Shouldn't there be a tribe leader, or someone to meet us?" Rex stated, becoming increasingly nervous.

"Yes," she noticed, "There is an obvious disapproval of our presence." Just then, a tall, male Togruta approached the two.

"Greetings off-worlders. I am Broka Tarsemno, the overseer of this tribe." He introduced himself.

"Greetings. I am Ahsoka Tano. I am here on the authority of the Galactic Republic to represent the Jedi Council."

She was interrupted when the overseer raised his hand. "I will show you to your quarters." He turned away.

"Your kindness is appreciated Broka, however, we are here merely to inspect the village for any Separatist affiliations." She protested.

He continued to walk without saying anything. 'This ought to be easy.' Ahsoka thought, rolling her eyes.

"There is much to discuss." He stated.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Reunions

Broka led them to the farthest hut from the rest. "First, there is someone you need to speak to." He stated, and then began to walk away.

A cold shiver went down Ahsoka's spine. She faced the door, ready to knock.

"Are you sure about all of this General? This all seems very suspicious." Rex questioned.

"Is that worry I hear Commander? That's such a rare thing to hear from you." She teased, "Besides, if this is as important as Broka indicated, I should investigate. Wait out here."

"Will do." He replied.

"We will resume discussions in the morning, Master Jedi." Broka called from a distance behind.

Ahsoka's eyes widened and she turned to protest, but the chief was already out of earshot.

"Might as well see what I am needed here for." She sighed as she knocked on the door. After a bit of silence, she cracked open the door a little at a time.

"Come on in dear!" called a voice from behind it.

"Hello?" Ahsoka cautiously responded.

"Yes, yes come in dear!" the friendly voice invited again. The voice belonged to a Togruta woman tidying up belongings off of the floor of her hut.

"It's not everyday we have off-worlders, please pardon the mess." She continued apologetically.

Ahsoka felt compelled to help the busy woman, whose face she had yet to see. She got down on her knees and began handing some dishes to her.

"Oh thank you, I've not had guests in years." She thanked her.

"It's not a problem ma'am." Ahsoka assured her.

"I appreciate your help dear," the woman stood up, "But it's not necessar-"

The sound of shattered pottery filled the small room. She merely stood there as amazement filled her eyes.

"Oh! Are you alright?" Ahsoka exclaimed, rushing to pick up the pieces of the now broken plates. However, the woman grabbed her hands before she could continue. Their eyes met.

"My universe…is it you?" she stuttered.

Ahsoka raised an eyebrow in a puzzled look.

"Ahsoka?" she uttered her name. Ahsoka stepped back and placed her hands on her lightsaber. "How do you know my name?" she demanded.

The woman just continued to stand there, tears now swelling in her eyes. It seemed an eternity of silence passed before Ahsoka was then jolted with an emotion of realization. Trusting her feelings, it was soon revealed to her. The woman standing before her was indeed her Mother.

Ahsoka was overcome with emotion she had never experience before. "Momma?" she could barely speak. It was all so clear now, the facial markings, her voice, and the familiar feeling about the village. She was at long last home.

"You are home! My baby has returned!" her mother ran to hug her. Ahsoka slung her arms around her. "I can't believe it." She whispered.

"I knew you would return home someday." Her mother cried, slowly pulling away from the hug. "Oh how are you darling? How has the galaxy treated you these long years?"

"Well," Ahsoka wiped a tear from her eye, gathering her composure, "I'm a Jedi Knight. I fight for the Republic in the Clone War."

"Oh how wonderful! You have finished your training?" "Yes, for many years, I was the Padawan of Anakin Skywalker." She proudly announced.

"My Soka, a Jedi Knight. And once the padawan of the Chosen One no less." Her mother reviewed in awe.

Ahsoka opened her mouth to ask how she even knew there was a Chosen One. "Just because we are native, doesn't mean we don't know the goings-on of the universe my dear." she corrected her daughter's exasperation, "I am so proud of you." She simply smiled afterward.

"It's been very tough, but I'm still here." Ahsoka reflected on her thoughts.

The door suddenly opened. "Vea'lah! Where is this guest I keep hearing we have in our midst? I wish to give them a proper welcome!" said a Togruta man placing his hunting gear down, unaware of who his guest truly was. Ahsoka could only assume this man was the woman's husband.

Just then, she shook her head in realization. 'If this is my mother, then that means-!' she thought with excitement.

"By the stars!" the man shouted, now gazing upon the girl standing before him. Ahsoka rose to her feet, a joyful smile stretching across her face.

"Vea, our daughter has returned home at long last!" The three shared a strong hug, one that seemed to last long enough to make up for the times past.

"Marel, our Ahsoka is a Jedi Knight. Isn't it wonderful?" Vea'lah proudly informed her husband. "And a beautiful warrior she is." He smiled.

The three gathered around a small wooden table, letting the mood settle. Ahsoka's mind was filled with so many questions, ones she thought she would never have answered. But of all of them, one was prominent above them all.

"Mom, Dad. There is something I must know. After a lifetime of separation, I have to know…why? What happened to me when I was little?" Her parents exchanged looks.

"I think she is ready to know." Vea'lah sighed. Ahsoka became tense, trying to prepare herself.

"When you were born, we were forced to give you up." Marel explained, with a pain in his voice only a father could bare. Ahsoka's eyes widened.

"Your aunt, Arke'a, is the Queen of Shili. She threatened that if there was any other heirs to the trone dominate to her, she would have them slaughtered." He continued.

"When you were born, we went into hiding to protect you. Your father did everything he could to get out from under her threats. We couldn't leave the planet, and we couldn't stay." Vea'lah confessed, holding back tears.

"There was a Jedi who came to Shili one day, Koon something."

"Master Plo!" Ahsoka jumped, concluding her father's confusion. Marel nodded his head.

"He took you away. We were heartbroken, but we did it to keep you safe." Her mother concluded.

Ahsoka sat back, trying to take it all in. It all made sense, expect for one thing.

"But it makes no difference, you have returned now." her father chimed in, "Now you can stand up to your tyrannical aunt and finally take your rightful place."

Vea'lah became stiff, wondering if her husband had said too much.

Ahsoka stood up, becoming slightly scared. "I..I don't understand. Take my rightful place?"

"You are the princess of Shili."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Decisions

"What?" Ahsoka screamed. Her screams did not go unnoticed by the entire village, particularly Rex.

"Oh no." he thought as he ran towards the sound. Busting down the door, twin blasters drawn, he witnessed an unconscious Ahsoka fallen on the floor. "What happened?" he demanded as he knelt to her aid.

"Get away from her!" Marel threatened.

"Tell me what happened!" he angrily repeated. Marel began to lung at Rex.

"Mar! She must know him, lay off!" Vea'lah restrained her husband. "She fainted; she's fine." She clarified, angry she was the only one exhibiting civilized behavior.

"It's a lot to find your family and discover you're a princess, all in one day." her father snarled matter-of-factly.

"I'm taking her back to the ship." Rex ignored.

"Don't touch her." Marel once again threatened, this time with a spear readied in his hand.

"Listen," Rex rose to his feet, "I don't know who you are, or what is going on; but I am not leaving her here, the very place that caused this to happen."

The two men stared each other down. "Please take her before _my husband_ does something he'll regret." Vea'lah accepted, still clasping his arm as if holding back a wild dog, ready to pounce.

"Thank you ma'am." Rex nodded. He gently lifted Ahsoka and carried her out of the once peaceful hut of the Tanos. He didn't really know what was going on, but he had a strange and unsettling feeling that whatever it was, something had changed, forever.

Ahsoka awoke on the medical bed of the _Twilight_. Still not entirely aware of her surroundings, she hesitantly sat up. She held her waist, feeing sick to her stomach. Sitting directly across the room was a patiently waiting Rex cleaning his weapon.

He soon noticed a now awake Ahsoka sitting upright. He rose to his feet."Are you alright? You had quite a fall." He asked as she walked past him.

She was feeling the small bruise on her forehead, flinching in pain. "Yeah…" she sighed, "I just need some air." She solemnly walked towards the ship's ramp, wanting to make an escape.

"Are you sure you want to go out there alone?" Rex questioned, concerned her recent experience may have left her dazed.

"I'll be fine." She tried not to snap, working up a faint smile instead. Her heart sank after seeing the smile was truly fake. She didn't know if she was indeed fine. All she knew was that everything she had once that she'd know was now wrong.

She approached a nearby, vine-covered tree and force jumped onto a high limb. She collapsed with a heavy heart on the thick-limbed tree, high above the beautiful view below. Ahsoka stared into the setting sun; a single tear shone on her cheek. The pain becoming too much, she buried her face in her hands.

"I'm a Jedi, not a princess." She softly sobbed. Her heart was torn in two. Should she remain a Jedi, her life long dream that had once seemed afar; to continue defending the galaxy and fighting for good? Should she, instead, stay to become princess, and rule her homeworld; leading its people in peace. Would she do it for herself, or out of guilt? What would her parent's think if she refused? "What should I do?" she forced out as she gazed at the colorful sky.

Ahsoka's thoughts were broken as she heard loud yelling in the distance. She wiped the tears from her face and analyzed the land below. It then became clear as the source of the disturbance came into view; It was a group of hunters about to be overcome by a raging akul. Ahsoka knew if she was going to help them, she'd have to get there fast. It would take too long to run there. Thinking fast, she gripped an over hanging vine and pulled the elastic-like vegetation tight. It quickly built up thrust and was stretched almost to the point of breaking. Ahsoka ignited her shoto to cut the vine, quickly sending her soaring from the tree. The force pulsed through her as she flipped and landed in a split, dead center infront of the beast. A silence fell for a moment when all she could hear was her own pulsing heartbeat as she remained motionless. Then, reaching out with the force, she opened her eyes, and drove her ignited lightsabers into the beast's neck. It all happened so fast. It reminded her of stories she would hear Jedi Masters reminiscing about during her long days as a Padawan in the Jedi Temple. They would say everything would come alive around them, the force was all around, yet all they could feel was themselves at complete peace. Ahsoka closed her eyes and sighed in her new found relief. The beast lie dead at her feet, the air still full of excitement. The three hunters only stood in disbelief at what had just transpired. Not but seconds ago were they doomed until a lone Jedi bravely flew to their rescue.

"Thank you, Master Jedi." One of them finally spoke.

Ahsoka rose an eyebrow, surprised such a native hunter spoke Basic. But then again, so did her parents. She accepted their gratitude with a nod and a smile.

In truth, she was in disbelief in how she suddenly felt: Responsible.

She was beginning to realize what good she could accomplish. If she looked beyond herself, she might be able to fulfill a greater purpose. After a moment, she shook off the fear she felt of her new-found thoughts, replacing it with a growing confidence. She bowed and left the hunters to their new prize of a kill.

Ahsoka made the short distance's walk back to her parents hut. She hoped to receive some more information on her aunt. It was dark by the time she arrived. The house was filled with darkness apart from a single candle lit in one of the windows next to the porch.

She peered into the window to see her mother on the couch staring back at her warmly. "Come in Soka my dear." She invited.

Although she had only known her a day, Ahsoka was already pleasantly accustomed to her mother's open kindness.

"What brings you here tonight?" she asked. Ahsoka sat down next to her.

"Tell me about my aunt." She got straight to the point, trying hard not to hesitate. After the following moments of silence, while starring into her mother's deep green eyes, she became afraid she had touched on a sensitive subject.

"There isn't much to say." Vea'lah turned away from her daughter's gaze. "Your aunt, my sister Ark'ea, took the crown as Queen. You see, your grandmother was the true Queen, and a fine one at that. But many years ago, when I was but a young girl, Mother became sick. My sister and I were devastated when the sickness became the death of her. Our aunt became Queen until we were old enough to take the crown. The conflict arose when it was time to do so. You see, we are twins. I tried to convince your aunt time after time that I had no interest in being Queen. But it made no difference; she became consumed with jealousy, convinced I was going to take what she said was rightfully hers. She murdered our aunt and named herself Queen. Now she rules the people of Shili with cruelty and angst." She finished, holding back tears.

Ahsoka placed a hand on her mothers shoulder. She took a deep breath, trying to take it all in. "So she has no children of her own. No threat in you." She concluded.

"Making you her only successor." Vea'lah confirmed.

Ahsoka nodded and rose to her feet. "No matter your decision, this will always be your home, it always has been. And you will always be welcome." Her mother called out to her as she was heading towards the door.

"This _is_ my home, you're right. It needs my help. If my aunt has enslaved it, I'm going to set it free." Ahsoka stated, more determined now than ever.

"It won't be easy, if at all possible. She's surrounded herself in a web of evil." She warned her.

"I'm going to change all that." Was the final word as the door shut and Ahsoka headed into the warm night air.


	4. Chapter 4

**Oi...this chapter is short, but I went ahead anyways and made it a stand alone. Sadly, this will be my last Rex/Ahsoka chapter for a while. Do not fear, upcoming chapters feature both our heroes, and then some. Thank you all for reviewing and favoriting! I've been blocked on this story for months, but my imagination won't fail me, it never has. For now, it's just a bit of fun.**** ;D Rate and Review!**

Chapter 4

"Yes Master Kenobi, I will inform her." Rex acknowledged.

Ahsoka made her way to the holo-table just in time to see the remaining pixels of the hologram fade and disappear.

"Master Kenobi expects us back on Coracaunt in 4 days; which doesn't give us much time to complete our scan, considering we haven't even started yet." Rex huffed.

Ahsoka only rubbed her chin, contemplating her plan of action. "We'll start at the royal palace tomorrow, setting out for the capital at day break." She announced.

Rex seemed confused now, "The palace?"

"Corruption will start at the top with those in power, not within these native villages. What better way to pass the time than form illegal deals with separatists?" her eyes set on the formerly puzzled look about his face.

"Sounds like we have some slime to scrape off the throne." He smirked.

Ahsoka returned an equally satisfied grin before silence fell upon the small room. Ahsoka strode over to the small, and only, storage compartment of the Twilight in search of some food.

"You're right though, these villages have no trouble to offer," Rex re-entered the supposedly ended conversation. "These people are just surviving by the strength of their backs. True warriors." His gaze directed in another direction, meditation on the idea.

"It's a wonder there aren't more of us on the frontlines." Ahsoka reflected, a sting of pain in her heart from the familiarity of addressing her own kind, and all the reminding emotions flooding back with it.

Silence fell, a no doubt eerie feeling growing.

"General, if I may ask-"

"Blue Milk?" Ahsoka abruptly cut him off, attempting to buy time to answer what she knew he was asking.

"Uh…yes please. Thank you." He responded, curious to why she was acting as if she wanted to avoid such an idea.

Ahsoka busied herself searching for a glass, perhaps subconsciously making extra noise in the process to distract. Rex wouldn't go for a conquest to restore planetary peace; only the mandate they had been given, had little time to fulfill, still little had he known that she had completely abandoned.

He was about to shrug out of the situation completely, till a cold shudder came over him as the image of an unconscious Ahsoka reentered in his thoughts.

"Back in the village, what were those people talking of…about you?" his question had finally arrived, still catching Ahsoka off guard.

If she could just get to the capital, maybe a true plan would reveal itself. "Something about a princess." She sheepishly shrugged her shoulders, nervousness beginning to linger in her voice.

Rex remained unconvinced, the validity and vagueness in her answer was not enough to satisfy. She half turned from her quest to see a sullen look on his face, obviously an indication of a desire for further detail.

"They, uh were thinking I was…" she punished herself inwardly for trailing off, seeing the look of pure shock on Rex's face.

"Oh! They didn't think it was you did they?" he laughed, heartily amused by the idea. Ahsoka met his laughter, beating herself for every moment she did.

"Funny huh?" she began, finally handing a glass of blue milk to Rex, "No, they just mistook me for someone else." She clarified.

Taking an adjacent seat, she lowered her head in guilt. Remorse swelled inside her, knowing her lies would serve as a deadly tonic later on.

"I apologize if I offended you." Rex lamented, Ahsoka raising her head in surprise. "I only find it difficult to see you as a princess, which lead to my amusement." He stammered at the last few words, perhaps not accustomed to answering for his actions Ahsoka thought.

Her guilt now bore on her with a greater wait; her obvious sorrow for misleading him instilled guilt in him.

"Oh no! You're fine. It's crazy, I know." She forced a grin, desperate to assure him he hadn't hurt her.

He met her grin before taking up his datapad.

"Heh, partly cloudy in the morning, with sunny skies throughout the afternoon." He let out a satisfied chuckle.

Ahsoka shook her head in amusement and playful shock. "You _didn't _just look up the weather forecast!"

"Of course! Wouldn't want to hold an umbrella over her highnesses' head all day would I?" he joked.

Smiling, she got to her feet, now aware of how exhausted she truly was. She headed towards the cockpit when a voiced called out from behind her.

"Goodnight."

She nodded, "Night."

Ahsoka collapsed in the co-pilot's seat, taking a moment to stare at the ceiling in thought. The moonlight illuminated all features of controls and casting shadows alike.

'I must set things right, no matter the consequences. I must be selfless, my feelings aside.' She stirred in thought.

Closing her eyes, she caught a final glimpse of moonlight that shone just outside through the trees above.

'I promise I'll make it all right, someday.'

**_I do not own Star Wars!_ _If I did, I'd have a lightsaber and an x-wing._**


End file.
